Fall From Grace
by Felinis
Summary: when she fell into that abyss so to did her humanity


**Felinis: Tales of whump week begins. Day 1 is wounds**

It hurt- it hurt- IT HURTS

There was no other word to describe the pain of her nerves being severed with flesh flying loose from the socket. Why was this happening? Why? She watched her arm drop as her body fell into that dark abyss. Why? Why had he-

He was family! They were family! Arthur- Laphicet- they were her everything. They were all she lived for and all she had ever needed. So why was- It hurt! It was suffocating how much pain she was in. All of it allocated to that one spot where the blood flew into the air before dropping onto her face. Velvet felt so cold and her body was trembling and yet it was so still.

Her eyes were getting heavy and it was so hard to breathe.

Was she going to die? Was she going to fall down and crash into the bottom of this chasm with her bones broken and twisted and her neck snapped on impact? There are worse ways to go.

Why did he do it? Why? Why did he take away her happiness? Their happiness! And Laphicet… He didn't deserve this. He should never have been made to suffer like that. Offered as some sort of sacrifice by the hands of someone he trusted.

Among the pain and the tears, Velvet remembered that at least they were dying together. She would have liked to have lived a full life where Laphicet grew up healthy and got to study at a fine school and explore the world. She would have loved to give Laphicet his dream.

And what of herself?

Velvet stared up at the red night sky before looking downward her head like lead. What she wanted was already dead-

And who took that from her?

She watched Laphicet's body fall the skin already so pale as the void opened up to reveal teeth and light. A magic circle and the shape something crawling up to grab at Laphicet's body. No, don't take him! Please, just let her die with him.

His body swallowed by a mouth of radiant energy and crushed into nothing with the sound of bones snapping and the thrum of flesh sizzling away. How could he-

Her brother- How could he-

Why?

Why

Why

Why

Why

Why

Why

WHY?

It was all his fault. It was all Arthur's fault! He ruined everything he took away her happiness.

Then take it from him.

Take back from this lying thief. Forget the world and the rest because they will choose themselves over everything. Let him know despair and let him know hers most of all. The stump of her arm burned with new feeling as the teeth of that void bit and tore into her only to spit her out. Her body thrown with the torrent of light as she felt a hunger in her stomach as she crashed back to earth.

Was her arm back? She didn't bother looking at the appendage made of despair and hate.

She would kill him! She would kill him! Her arm dug into the skull of an attacking daemon that's head burst open like a rotten orange something about filling her with adrenaline. She tossed them back charging because she would kill Arthur for taking her Laphicet.

She would tear him apart slowly and watch his agony because this man-

Velvet had loved him She really loved him and he-

Just kill him. Focus on revenge but then he looked at her and said, "Take a look around."

With labored breathing, she did glance around her at the people of the village she'd know all her life. All dead and torn apart by her own hand. He made her do it! He caused all this suffering.

She screamed as her body was pinned down and knocked unconscious. Laphicet… Her body was thrown onto a ship and tied in thick manacles, chains, wards and every form of restraint imaginable.

Had he felt his body be torn apart? She kept imagining what Laphicet felt as he fell as his flesh was stabbed. She sobbed in her hole at the bottom of a dungeon for days till it turned numb and empty as an action. At first, Velvet attempted to track time until she finally gave up and instead just focused on swallowing whatever meals they threw down for her to eat.

She'd kill him. When she got out she'd kill Artorius and then she'd burn the world he built from under his feet. All for Laphicet. She would do it all for Laphicet.

Every last sin she would burn into her flesh for him.


End file.
